Falling
by Blond with a brain
Summary: Taylor feels like she's falling. Her mother ignores her, her dad's a workaholic, and her step father sexually and physically abuses her.Hoping to get away from her past Taylor moves in with her Aunt Sally. But when meeting some friends will Taylor stand?


**Hey Guys this is my first Twilight story I hope you like it!**

**I do not own the Twilight Saga. If I did Edward would break up with Bella and marry me!**

I looked out of the window of the plane after it had landed. Rain splattered against it with drops the size of quarters.

Oregon may have been rainy, but here it was worse 24/7.

Maybe I should have stayed in Portland with Dad or better move back in with Mom and … never mind. This was the best option.

I got up, stretched, grabbed my bag, and walked off the plane.

I walked to the exit of security looking for my Aunt Sally.

My aunt was my dad's sister and until my parent's divorce, I spent a month here in Forks and La Push with her every year.

It had been the best times of my childhood.

"Taylor! Taylor! Over here sweetie!" called a familiar voice from the crowd. I ran over to the area the voice came from and saw a woman a little taller than my 5'6, wearing a goofy grin, with her dark brown hair( with some gray strands) in a braid down her back. She had on a worn pair of jeans and a tie dye shirt with a dark brown poncho over that.

She hugged me tight against her until I pulled away for air.

"Look how tall you've grown! One more inch and we could pass for identical twins!" she laughed as we walked to baggage claim.

I had to laugh. We looked nothing alike. I had short light sandy brown hair, light blue cautious eyes, and was always wearing a forced smile. My aunt had dark brown long hair, hazel eyes that sparkled with excitement, and a comfterble smile, almost as if she had been born wearing it.

Needless to say I inherited my looks from my mother. A memory I tried not to think about resurfaced.

"_Mom I don't trust Steve," I told my mom when we were finally alone._

"_Honey whether you like it or not he's you soon-to-be stepfather," she said through her clenched teeth. I couldn't believe she still thought he was an angel._

"_But Mom! He doesn't even love you! He steals money from you, makes you clean up his messes, and he's been cheating on you this whole time!" I screamed at her._

_She put down the dish she had been drying and slapped me hard across the face with her soapy hand .The blow didn't hurt as much as the emotional pain. My mother had never layed a hand on me before. Not even when I told her about Steve having an affair._

"_I want you out of my house you bitch! Pack your bags and leave!" she shrieked._

_I ran to my room, my face streaming with tears._

_I always kept my bag packed just in case, but I never thought I would actually use it._

_I grabbed it, my coat, and a quilt from my bed and race out of the room._

_I had just stumbled out the front door when my mother screamed after me "Yeah run away you whore! And don't ever think about coming back!"_

_I just ran. Why me? I'm only 15._

That was a year ago.

"More like ferternal," I mumbled hoping Aunt Sally wouldn't notice the grief and sadness that colored my voice.

"Well we just won't tell 'em," My aunt winked when we reached the cartel.

My suitcase wasn't anything special. It was the old fashioned brown rectangle kind, with bumper stickers plastered all over. It was the only bag I brought, besides the one on my back, so it didn't take us long to find it.

Sally (who told me to call her that. She thought that would be the best because that's what everyone called her) led me to her truck. Or you could say her one true love.

A normal person probably would have thought she was crazy, but with all the messed love in my family, loving a truck would be a whole lot less painful.

The hour drive to Forks was filled by Sally chattering on about this and that, not to mention the local gossip.

"You might not remember her but a girl named Bella Swan- no wait sorry 'Cullen' got married here about a year ago here. Her and her high school sweetheart wanted to go to college married. But why so young…..Anyways when they first told Charlie, everyone assumed that Bella was pregnant, but that turned out not to be the case," Sally told me.

Bella Swan. That name was definitely familiar. Was she the girl who complained about the weather all the time?

I couldn't be sure.

"Do you remember Seth? Seth Clearwater?" she badgered.

That name was also familiar like Bella's, only more so remembered. A picture of a sixth grader with tanned brown skin and long black hair pooped into my mind. Was that Seth?

The more I thought about it the more I remembered. Yes Seth was the optimistic La Push boy I had often played with during my time here. I guess I liked him so much because he was so ………….happy.

My aunt must have figured I didn't remember so she told me about him.

"He was that little Indian boy you would always play with. When you were eight you told me you wanted to live in La Push for the rest of your life," she chuckled.

My aunt sighed "His father, Harry, died about a year or two ago of a heart attack,"

Oh. Poor Seth. I knew personally how much it hurt to lose a loved. Like how I felt the day my mother met Steve.

I looked out the window, seeing nothing but green mush. Then the rain started to ease up coming in only as a mist.

My aunt- I mean Sally turned off the main street of Forks and down a road that seemed too long to be possible. After many turns, we finally came to a clearing where Sally's house stood with a forest looming right behind it.

The house was 2 stories tall and painted a forest green, with an even darker green trim. Stone held up the porch, where there was a little swing you could sit on and look at the road coming in. On the porch railing there were flower pots with bright pink and yellow flowers.

There wasn't a garage, so Sally parked the car in the driveway. She grabbed my only suitcase and led me inside.

The interior of the house was painted a light, barley noticeable, yellow as if trying to brighten the place up.

There was a giant green couch in the living room with a T.V. on the opposite side.

In the kitchen the cabinets were painted white, with little flowers delicately painted on. The floor was a scuffed, tan wood that matched the table and four chairs.

Sally led me upstairs to my bedroom, which luckily had its own bathroom.

The room was white, except it looked like it was painted by a 5 year old.

Painted on the walls were a sun, that was painted smiling, flowers (they too were smiling) and a bunch of multicolored hand prints.

There was a wooden desk by the wall and a bed by a window that faced the woods.

"Sorry about the paint job," Sally apologized as I hooked up my laptop on the desk, "We can repaint it this weekend if you want,"

"That would be cool," I said as I turned around. You see when Sally wasn't substituting at the Forks school district, she was a painter.

She would get this feeling somewhere inside her gut and announce it was a perfect day to paint. Then she would go down to the First beach and paint all day.

Suddenly I heard the familiar ring of the timer went off. "Dinner's ready!" exclaimed Sally rushing downstairs.

I took a deep breath thought my nose, smelling and wondering what she was making.

I finished unpacking my things (a quilt, my iPod, To Kill a Mocking bird, and a small assortment of clothes) and walked downstairs for dinner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night I had a nightmare. Steve was chasing me in the woods. Though in reality I was much faster than him, he was gaining on me. On one turn I tripped and was falling to the ground.

It was all over. I knew it. Steve always won.

But just as I was about to hit the ground, a pair of burning hot, tan hands caught me.

I was about to look up, to see who had saved me when the arms disappeared.

I screamed.

**That's the first chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Now REVIEW! It's the button below this sentence. That's it, now move your cursor over it and …………..CLICK!!!!!!!!**


End file.
